muramasatdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinkuro
Izuna Jinkuro '(飯綱 陣九朗 いづな じんくろう, ''Izuna Jinkurou) is a swordsman, a criminal and a rōnin who has a mastery of the Oboro Style, the use of the Muramasa blades. He can be considered the true protagonist of the Momohime route, especially since the character that the player plays is actually him possessing Momohime's body. Personality Jinkuro is a foul person at heart. Ruthless, merciless, and power-hungry, Jinkuro will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He is cunning, aggressive, and ambitious. He respects those who are strong and despises the weak. In Momohime's story, Jinkuro shows a kinder side, mostly due to Momohime's influence on him. He refrains from killing Yukinojo, helps Momohime's family and even gives her body back when he believes he can't escape death. While he only makes an appearance in the second ending of Kisuke's story, during their confrontation he's shown to be more ruthless and bloodthirsty, and even Momohime is terrified of him, calling him a monster. Story Jinkuro was initially one of Oboroya Senju lowest ranking students, an apprentice to the Oboro style. He murdered his master and the rest of the apprentices to be the sole user of the Oboro style. After this, he would continue doing mischief and become one of Japan's most feared criminals and a powerful ronin. Prior to the events of Momohime's story, Jinkuro was hired by the Wakamiya clan to vanquish a nekomata, Okoi, who has been terrorizing their castle. Though he drove the Nekomata off by chopping her tails off, she cursed him with the last of her energy left, afflicting him with a fatal illness that would eventually kill him. Refusing to accept his fate, Jinkuro decides to use a technique called Soul Transfer with the intent to take possession of Yagyu Yukinojyo's body. However, during the struggle, he instead ended up possessing the body of Yukinojyo's fiancee, Momohime, who was trying to protect him. In order to free himself from the princess, he needs the Dark Resurrection Blade to make a complete Soul Transfer. He has no intention of giving Momohime her body back until he achieves his goal, and takes her along with the fox Kongiku in his quest to gain a new body. Endings: In the first ending of Momohime's route, they find no way to save Momohime and Jinkuro ends up offering his own soul to restore Momohime, going to hell in the process. Momohime decides to do everything she can to save Jinkuro and goes on a religious pilgrimage, canceling her plans to marry Yukinojyo. In the second ending of Momohime's route, Kongiku's theft of the mask is found out by Yuzuruha. She punishes Kongiku by turning her back into a normal fox, while Jinkuro in the body of Momohime battles Yuzuruha's ally Kisuke. They wound each other fatally; Jinkuro uses a Spirit Fusion to save Momohime. By fusing his spirit with hers, he is able to save her. Momohime survives but loses her memory. She is taken in by an elderly couple who name her Oboro. After defeating an Oni that attacks her village, she discovers she is now proficient in the use of the Oboro Style and sets out on a journey to find out about her past. Kongiku, now a normal fox, joins her. In the third ending of Momohime's route, with the help of the Muramasa, Jinkuro is sent back in time to the night where he attacked Yukinojo. Jinkuro finds himself in the past at the point he transferred his soul into Momohime, who does not know him at the time. Deciding to wait until Yukinojo is alone to attack, he successfully uses the Soul Transfer technique on him. After this, Jinkuro decides to marry Momohime while in Yukinojo's body. As for Kongiku, she disguises herself as a housemaid to be closer to them. Jinkuro refuses the Shogun's orders to attack Narukami and instead protects Momohime as her husband. In the epilogue, he continued doing mischief as "Yukinojo", and fathered three children. Relationships [[Momohime|'''Momohime]]:' It is suggested throughout the game that Jinkuro develops feelings for Momohime, though he refuses to admit it at first. He's initially cruel and ruthless towards her, but as the story progresses, he becomes kinder and protective of her, and by Kongiku's comments, he begins to fall in love with her as well. He comes to care for her so much that he starts to do things for her, and even helps her family on one occasion. A jealous Kongiku starts to point out how much he starts to do things for Momohime's sake and not his own, showing how much Jinkuro grows to care for her, though he tries to deny it. During their visit to Hell, Momohime becomes so scared that she forces Jinkuro out of her body, resulting in him being eaten by a demon. Momohime manages to save him by tricking the demon into swallowing her whole so that Jinkuro can possess her again, earning Jinkuro's praise. In all of the three endings of Momohime's story, Jinkuro always chooses to sacrifice himself for Momohime's sake. In the first ending, he chooses to go to Hell so that Momohime can be saved. In the second, after defeating Kisuke, he fuses with Momohime's soul at the cost of his life to save her from a fatal injury, and in the third ending. he also chooses to sacrifice himself for her before the Muramasa takes him back in time. [[Kongiku|'Kongiku]]:' Though a loyal follower who loves him dearly, Jinkuro hardly sees Kongiku as anything more than a tool. And indeed, she proves to be greatly useful as she steals the Muramasa Mask for him and gives him helpful information through her network of foxes. She becomes increasingly jealous of Momohime, and notices how Jinkuro grows to care for her and develop feelings for her as well, and bitterly comments on his change of behavior due to her influence, much to his annoyance. At one point in the story, she threatens to rip her apart should Jinkuro fall in love with her, but she never carries out said threat. However, it seems that Jinkuro does care about her a bit, as In the second ending he vows to save her when she's turned back into a normal fox as punishment for stealing the Muramasa Mask from the foxes. She accompanies Jinkuro in all of the three endings. In the first one, she weeps after Jinkuro decides to go to Hell to save Momohime and stays in the temple to bid him farewell. In the second, she stays by Oboro's, Momohime's, side even when she's turned back into a normal fox, unable to tell her about her true identity. And in the third one, it's implied she became one of Momohime's maids and watches over Jinkuro from the distance. 'Kisuke: Jinkuro and Kisuke do not interact until the 2nd endings of both Momohime and Kisuke. Being that Oboroya Senju preformed Spirit Fusion on Kisuke to save his life and have the Oboro Style passed down, and Jinkuro's wanting to be the sole user of that style, they harbor animosity towards each other. [[Oboroya Senju|'Oboroya Senju']]:' [[Okoi|'Okoi]]: Hired by the Wakamiya clan to kill off the spirit terrorizing them, Jinkuro saw through Okoi's disguise and attacked her. Though he missed his chance to decapitate her, he managed to cut off her tails, thus robbing her of her powers. She curses him, resulting in Jinkuro's failing health. This event eventually leads to the start of Momohime's path. Trivia * Jinkuro, upon finding Shikami in Hell says, "This will make Momohime happy". It appears that Jinkuro's feelings for Momohime have grown to the point where he does selfless acts for her. Gallery Jinkuro full.jpg|Jinkuro without Background Jinkuro-muramasa-character-artwork.jpg|Jinkuro Profile image Muramasa Rebirth Abridged Soundtrack.jpeg OboroMuramasaWii.jpeg OfficialPromoArt.jpeg|Jinkuro's Soul Jinkuro Momoime.jpg|Jinkuro in Momohime's body with Momohime's Soul Jinkuro Sprite.jpg MomohimeA1.jpg|Jinkuro's soul next to Momohime Category:Jinkuro Category:Momohime Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Males